Thermoplastic tubes formed to various configurations are used in a number of environments. Current methods for bending the thermoplastic tubes consist of time consuming and expensive operations. This presents a significant disadvantage when a large number of tubes are required for a particular manufacturing application such as in the automotive field as used for hydraulic, fluid, coolant, vapor, and oil conduits. One consideration for the manufacturer when devising a new method or apparatus for bending tubes is to search for a cost cutting method that maintains the high standard of quality and reduces production cost. Related concerns include the number of cycles or pieces bent per hour, retooling costs for production change, and flooring space required.